


Ardency

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin takes Fetch with him to the beach, for she always wanted to go there, but nevertheless she can't really stop teasing her boyfriend a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardency

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is for Abby, I would gift it to her, but unfortunately, she doesn't have an AO3.  
> Abby, I hope you like it!! Probably not as sexy as it could be, but this idea just came to my mind and I thought it was pretty cute!  
> Enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards! :)

“How long do I have to wear that blindfold? We’re on the road for hours now!”, Fetch complained and leaned back in the car seat, not sure where Delsin wanted to take her. Of course, she trusted her boyfriend, but she was also curious, finally wanted to know where they were going.

“You’re asking for the hundredth time! Just wait, you’ll see!”, Delsin replied and rolled his eyes, even though he knew that Fetch couldn’t see it. He had a special surprise for her, something she wanted to do since a long time.

“This is not going to be one of those BDSM-things, right?”, she then asked and made Delsin laugh.

“Hell no! How did you get that idea?”, the Conduit wanted to know and thought about that for a second, but banished that thought a moment later. That was probably nothing they really needed to try, even though he was interested.

“Hey, do you think only because I’m a girl I never watch porn? I know how things like this can end.”, the violet-haired girl replied and made Delsin blush. Of course the Conduit knew that Fetch wasn’t exactly innocent, but nevertheless he didn’t expect to hear something like this.

“Well… No, but… Do you like that stuff?”, he wanted to know then and was actually almost excited, for he wouldn’t be uninterested in trying after all.

“Uhm, no. Actually, I don’t. Why do you wanna know?”

For a moment, there was silence between them and Delsin wasn’t really sure what to say. Of course he could just admit he was curious, but on the other hand, he probably shouldn’t say that.

“Ah, I just wanted to know, because of… reasons.”, he said instead and looked over to his girlfriend, who was already grinning.

“I guess your browser history would tell me something different.”, Fetch teased him and chuckled afterwards. Although she couldn’t see anything, she knew exactly that Delsin was blushing, and somehow this was really cute to her.

“Well, I know how to open an incognito window…”, he replied and Fetch burst out laughing, even though she knew this was not actually nice. Of course Delsin wouldn’t be mad at her, but nevertheless, sometimes she felt a little bad about teasing her boyfriend so much.

A little later, Fetch noticed that Delsin parked the car and smiled. Now she was really curious what he had for her, although she had an idea where they could be.

“Don’t open your eyes until I tell you okay?”, the Conduit told her and walked over to the other side of their car, opened the door and helped his girlfriend getting out.

As Fetch stood on her feet again, she could feel the soft ground caving in under her feet, felt the wind rushing through her violet hair and noticed a scent she never smelled before, also she could hear the sound of the waves breaking at the shore.

“Oh god, Delsin!”, she squeaked happily and starting jumping up and down until her boyfriend finally removed her blindfold. As the girl opened her eyes, she could see the broad expanse of the ocean in front of her, the sun shining down on the water, reflections sparkling like someone poured glitter on its surface.

“Wonderful…”, she whispered happily and turned around to kiss her boyfriend.

For a while she just stood there with him, gently pressing her lips on Delsin’s, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair and also the fact that the Conduit took her to such astonishing place.

“I promised you to take you to the beach as soon as I can.”, Delsin told her and grinned as they loosened the kiss, looked into her grayish-brown eyes and sighed. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and sometimes he wanted to tell her over and over again, but he knew that Fetch wasn’t exactly the romantic type, so he decided to keep those cheesy words to himself, showing his affection another way.

“Yeah, I know but… man, I didn’t expect this place to be that awesome!”, she replied and turned around again, took off her shoes and sighed as she felt the warm sand under her feet.

“Man, I know you wanted to surprise me, but… A Bikini would be great! I guess the water is warm enough to swim.”, Fetch told him and closed her eyes for a second, startled a little as Delsin tipped on her shoulder.

“Actually, I already thought so. Therefor I bought you this.”, he begun and showed Fetch a violet bikini he had gotten out of the car’s glovebox, had stored it in there so his girlfriend wouldn’t see it before they arrived.

“I had to guess your size, but… At least I know I didn’t do something wrong with the color.”, he told her and grinned happily, as he could see in her face that she appreciated it.

“The color is perfect! And it looks like it could fit. Thank you, Smokes!”, she replied and just started undressing herself in front of Delsin. Even though the Conduit had seen her naked quite often, he still blushed if she undressed herself in front of him, not because he was embarrassed, but because she was just so hot.

“Wuoa, Fetch! You can’t just do that!”, he said and could already feel the blood rushing down to his lower region as he saw her standing naked in front of him. The violet-haired girl looked up and leaned back a little, so Delsin had a perfect view on her breasts.

“Why? Here’s no one besides us.”, she replied and walked a little closer to her boyfriend, laid her hands on his sides and stroke him gently, leering about the fact that Delsin probably already had a boner.

The Conduit needed a moment before he also laid his hands on Fetch’s sides, gently stroking up and down, before he slowly moved his hands towards her breasts and caressed over them. Delsin wanted more, but they were still on the beach, so he couldn’t be sure that no one would come by and see them. But maybe they could still have sex when they were back home.

“You’re so beautiful.”, Delsin said and sighed quietly as he looked at his girlfriend's body, but Fetch just rolled her eyes and let go of Delsin. Of course this was a compliment to her, but nevertheless she didn’t really like it when the Conduit was that cheesy. She finally got dressed in her bikini, showed it to Delsin then.

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that! And now, come on! I wanna go for a swim!”, she then said and just walked towards the water, already looking forward to feel the water on her skin.

Delsin himself just shrugged and shook his head as he watched his girlfriend walking towards the beach. He still didn’t get why she hated it so much when he called her beautiful, but probably she just didn’t like to hear something romantic at all. Of course he sometimes wished Fetch would appreciate his efforts to compliment her, but on the other hand he liked that she wasn’t that girly.

“Wait!”, he then screamed, used his powers to catch up and took her hand as he reached her.

“Don’t you wanna take your clothes off as well? It is fucking warm and maybe I wanna see my pretty boy’s handsome body, too~”, Fetch then said and leered at Delsin again. Even though she didn’t like getting compliments herself didn’t mean she couldn’t compliment her boyfriend.

“Ah, you’re allowed to call me handsome but I’m not allowed to call you beautiful?”, the Conduit nagged and let go of Fetch’s hand, crossing his arms in front of his chest, playing the deeply offended boyfriend, but the violet-haired girl just shrugged.

“Fine, then just keep your clothes on and talk about unimportant details. As a Smoke-Conduit, burning because of that heat is surely not possible.”, she replied sarcastically and just walked towards the water, finally wanted to go for a swim, not discussing about stuff like that.

Delsin just sighed then and gave in. He already knew the girl wouldn’t discuss about that, so he just undressed himself except his bathers which he was already wearing underneath, leaving the rest of his clothes carelessly in the sand like Fetch did before.

“You won!”, he conceded and rolled his eyes as he saw Fetch grinning. For a second, the girl thought about saying something mean again, but then she decided against it, just turned around and slowly walked into the water. It was a little cold and she started shivering instantly, but nevertheless she liked it.

“Come on, Del! This is awesome!”, she told her boyfriend and just jumped into the cold water completely, enjoying the smell and taste of the ocean, before she looked back to the Conduit who was still standing on the shore, just his feet in the water.

“Uhm, no. I think I’d rather stay here, you know… safe.”, he then replied and blushed a little, not sure how he should explain to his girlfriend that he never really learned how to swim.

“The fuck, Delsin? What’s your problem?”, Fetch wanted to know then, not sure why Delsin preferred to stay on the shore.

“Nothing! I just enjoy watching you.”, he tried to bluff it out, but the violet-haired girl didn’t buy it.

“Okay, but you can also watch me from inside the water. You would also have a better view if you were a little closer.”, she replied and looked at her boyfriend with disbelief, couldn’t really think of reason why he didn’t wanna join her, except for one thing.

“Wait. Delsin, you don’t wanna tell me that you never learned how to swim?!”, she ventured her guess and saw the Conduit blushing again, before he looked down and observed the sand instead of continuing to keep eye contact with his girlfriend. Somehow he felt embarrassed that he never learned something so common, but who should have shown him how to swim? His brother also never learned it, and Delsin never really considered asking Betty.

“Well, actually you’re right. I really never learned how to swim.”, he then admitted and felt a little uncomfortable, but against his expectations Fetch didn’t start laughing, but walked out of the water and grabbed Delsin’s hands.

“So? It is never too late to learn something.”, she told him and just pulled the Conduit towards the water with her, making sure he looked into her eyes all the time.

“Also there’s no reason to be scared. I could save you if you drowned. Wouldn’t be the first time I rescue your sexy ass.”, Fetch added and laughed as they walked a little further.

“Good to know.”, the Conduit replied nervously, but tried to stay calm. He knew that Fetch could be a little mean sometimes, but what she said then made Delsin laugh anyway.

“Hey, can I make a really bad joke to cheer you up?”

“Oh god, why? But sure, give it a go.”

“Smoke on the water.”

For a moment, Delsin looked at her with disbelief, raised an eyebrow and started laughing then. Okay, that one wasn’t as bad as most of her other jokes.

“I hate you, Fetch.”, he said chuckling and leaned forward to kiss her beautiful lips. For a moment, he had almost forgotten that they were still standing in the water, just focussed on his wonderful girlfriend and the fact that she belonged to him.

“No, you don’t. You love me!”, she replied as Delsin let go and blushed a little herself this time.

“I’m not supposed to tell you. But yes, I love you, Lasergirl~”

“Love you too, little dipshit~”

 

 


End file.
